


Don’t

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Milkovich, My First Work in This Fandom, Sappy, Shameless, gallagher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: "Mickey." Ian's voice is soft, reassuring. But all Mickey is doing is walking towards the door."Don't." Ian says, this time his voice is serious and hard, enough to make Mickey turn around and stare right back."Fuck do you mean 'Don't'." Mickey retorts, eyes dark and ears red, not from the cold outside but from the heat inside, inside him."You don't get to do that.""Excuse m-""No Mickey, stop. Be mad, alright? Be fucking mad, break a goddamn wall, hit me for fuck sakes but don't. Don't do that.Don't walk away. You don't get to do that. You don't get to act like this, us, doesn't matter. Because you know it does, so don't fucking walk away,you don't get to leave anymore."Ian's voice going from rough and dominate to a whisper, on the verge of crying a waterfall.





	Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 I hope you enjoy!

It's a cold day in Chicago, colder than the usual, that's for sure. The sky is at its darkest colour, scary almost and the only sound to be heard is the wind, blaring to be let in through the windows. The windows of the shitty apartment Ian and Mickey shared,  _home_.

 

So here he is, Mickey Milkovich. Pacing back and forth, first by the window, then the kitchen and now the living room.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Waiting for Ian _Fucking_ Gallagher to come home. It’s 12:30am and that doesn't sound like a big deal but when each of 10 calls has gone to voicemail and well, you live in the South Side, of course it's a big fucking deal.

He dares himself to not check the clock every 5 seconds but he can't fucking help it. Every second that goes by means every second Ian's not there and that never sits well with Mickey.

Keys chime behind the door and before Ian can even slide the key in, Mickey's already unlocking it and glaring into his soul.

 _"Mick? What's wrong?"_ Ians voice is full of worry, if only he knew how fucking worried Mickey was.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, _Ian_?" And the second he hears his name, his first name being said like that he knows he screwed up. Mickey only said his first name when he was either in a completely sappy and dazed mood or fucking furious. You can figure which it is now.

Mickey pulls Ian in by the arm before slamming the door shut, not forgetting to twist both locks and chain up, South Side after all.

"Sorr-"

"No Ian, I never asked for an apology, I asked where the _fuck_ you were." Mickey's voice is dark but only because he cares.

"I-"

"You even care, huh? You even love me anymore? Shit, Ian." Mickey cuts him off before he can even explain, explain the beautiful reason he was out so late. 

"What the fuck are you talking about Mickey?" Ian quirks a brow, genuinely waiting for Mickey to enlighten him on the sudden outburst of questions that should never have been asked to begin with.

So Mickey turns around, too weak to talk let alone look at Ian. He runs a hand down his face unable to think.

" _Mickey_." Ian's voice is soft, reassuring. But all Mickey is doing is walking towards the door.

" _Don't_." Ian says, this time his voice is serious and hard, enough to make Mickey turn around and stare right back.

"Fuck do you mean 'Don't'." Mickey retorts, eyes dark and ears red, not from the cold outside but from the heat inside, inside him.

"You don't get to do that."

"Excuse m-"

"No Mickey, stop. Be mad, alright? Be fucking mad, break a goddamn wall, hit me for fuck sakes but _don't_.” He pauses.

“ _Don't_ do that. _Don't_ walk away. You _don't_ get to do that. You _don't_ get to act like this, us, doesn't matter. Because you know it does, so _don't_ fucking walk away, you _don't_ get to leave anymore." Ian's voice went from rough and dominate to a whisper, on the verge of crying a waterfall.

By the end of his speech Mickey's right in front of Ian, a small distance separating them. "Okay." Mickey mumbles before leaning his head on Ian's chest.

"You don't get to leave Mick. Especially not after I marry you." Ian whispers, like it's a secret just for the two of them, like there's a million people surrounding them. But really it's just them two, in their apartment.

"What?" Mickey's head shoots up cracking in the process.

Ian walks toward the couch and digs through a pocket of his coat that he had discarded somewhere between opening the door and the speech. He takes out a long black, velvet box and gestures Mickey to sit on the couch, he does. Ian takes the seat across from him on the coffee table and opens the box.

Two long chains with a silver band in each. "I know you never liked wearing your previous- ... ya know. Plus I know you wouldn't wanna wear a band anyways, not yet at least. So when you do ... you can. No pressure and shit." Ian finishes and looks up from the box to Mickey's eyes, those eyes that were the darkest shade of blue mere seconds ago are now the most sparkling baby blue shade.

Mickey smiles, it's a small one but the more he looks into those green gems he had fallen in love with so many years ago, the more he eyes the chains, the more he thinks of what Ian just said, the smile widens.

"You wanna fuckin' ask me first, Red?" Mickey lets out a soft chuckle, something he always does when he's nervous and wanting to cover up the tears building.

So Ian gets down on both his knees, sitting between Mickey's legs and takes one chain out. "I love you and I never wanna go a second without knowing you're mine, without knowing that we're forever. So marry me, marry me and make me the happiest motherfucker in the world. Marry me Mickey." Ian's voice is at its softest, that voice that can make anyone swoon, its angelic.

"Fuck, Gallagher." Mickey whispers, eyes brimming of wetness. He makes no effort of digging the heels of his hands harshly in his eyes to dry his eyes, to hide what he feels.

That feeling of _forever_.

So he lets them brim and fall slowly.

"S'that a yes?" Ian tilts his head and cups one side of Mickey's face, chain still wrapped around his finger and wipes a tear with his thumb.

Before Mickey knows it he's already kissing Ian, it's rough and hard but it's also soft and slow.

He pulls him into a hug right after. Ian's hands wrapped around Mickey's middle and Mickey's one hand stroking Ian's hair and the other laying around his neck.

"Yes." Mickey's voice is a soft whisper against Ian's neck, tears find their way to Ian's skin, making him tingle.

Mickey can feel Ian smile along his neck and then kissing him repeatedly while whispering, I love you over and over. They stay there for a few moments, holding onto that warmth and goodness until they realize that's what they've always had and now will forever have so they let go.

Ian unclasps the chain, bringing it up until Mickey's stops him. "Fuck you doing, Gallagher?" Mickey jerks his head black slightly taking Ian by surprise.

"Wh-at? I-" Ian's smile turns to worry instantly.

"Hands over here, firecrotch." Mickey says, gesturing at his left hand as he wiggles his fingers, bringing the hand in front of Ian, whose face lights up once again, not only because of the gesture but because of the nickname too, it never fails to make him smile. It's how they started.

Ian looks down at Mickey's hand, dazed and confused before Mickey tilts Ian's head back up with his forefinger and thumb, "What? Second guessing already?" Mickey's smirks, lightening up the somewhat shocking moment.

"Like fuck I ever would." Ian replies almost instantly. He takes the ring out of the chain and holds it in his fingers for a moment.

"Sorry for being late, Mick." Ian says, pushing his hair back, Mickey opens his mouth but before he can say anything Ian's shaking his head. "Took a bit of time coming back from the shop, wanted something special. Got them engraved .." Mickey takes the ring from Ian's hand and eyes the writing in the inside.

_"Forever.- Ian Clayton Gallagher.”_

Mickey doesn't say anything, he just breaks out into that devouring smile of his and hands back the ring.

"Forever." Ian says as he slips the band on Mickey's finger, it fits like it was meant to be. He kisses each tattooed knuckle and then it's Mickey's turn.

He takes the band and eyes the inside first to see what's engraved.

_"Forever. -Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich.”_

And yet again, Mickey can't help but smile. Something about seeing both their full names together makes Mickey warm inside, and that sight makes Ian warm  

"Fuckin' forever, Gallagher." Mickey mimics as he slips the hand on his finger. Rubbing his thumb over it for, unable to believe what just happened. Bringing both Ian's hands together and kissing them.

"I think you should suck my dick before you get too sappy, Mick." Ian breaks the comfortable silence and smirks.

_"Fuck you."_

_"Rather fuck my husband."_

And thats, thats. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I started on wattpad and still write there with username, @malecxgallavich so be sure to check them out there too. 
> 
> I wanted to transition to AO3 because of the larger gallavich audience/fandom!
> 
> I love gallavich and I hope y’all enjoy my one shots!


End file.
